Background and Relevant Art
Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is the hybrid computers. Hybrid computers may act as a tablet computer or a laptop computer. Many hybrid computers include input devices that may be separated from the screen.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.